1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incontinent garment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a male incontinent garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for male incontinent devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,683 to Broderick teaches a sanitary receptacle comprising a body-encircling belt, an outer flexible waterproof bag connected to and depending from said belt, and an inner flexible bag within said waterproof bag arranged to receive liquid-absorbing material, said inner bag having an organ-receiving aperture in the inner wall thereof, one of said bags having its opposite side edges open, and separable fasteners disposed between said open edges for releasably closing said open edges.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,943 to Smith teaches a wearable urinary incontinence collector. It consists of a pair of bags designed and shaped to be worn on the inside thighs of an individual appropriately strapped to the legs. A frontal web covers the groin area and supports the bags in connection with a suitable array of straps. The arrangement is virtually leak-proof and inconspicuous when worn while standing, sitting, or lying.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,837 to Ishikawa teaches a urine-absorbent bag for incontinence having a surrounding wall and an upper peripheral edge defining an opening for insertion of the wearer""s penis, the surrounding wall being provided with a cut extending from the upper peripheral edge of the opening toward a bottom edge of the bag so as to divide an upper portion in two, an elastic sheet being attached to the surrounding wall over a region extending in the proximity of the cut.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,910 to Berke teaches an urinary incontinence device for use by a male that includes an undergarment worn closely to the body and including an opening or hole through which the penis passes and is kept upright and close to the body by a flap across the opener in the undergarment. The flap may include an occlusion device integrally incorporated therein and aligned with the opening to be positioned between the base of the shaft of the penis and the scrotum to occlude the urethral passage of the penis. The occlusion device is designed to apply sufficient pressure to occlude the urethral passage without cutting off circulation of blood within the penis through the dorsal vein. The flap design maintains and retains an optimum position of the penis and occlusion of the urethral passage to prevent urine discharge in a form fitting undergarment that allows significant freedom of movement by the wearer. The occlusion device has alternative embodiments where there is no integral undergarment, such as a bands and stretchable wraps that include the occlusion device. One alternative embodiment includes an occlusion device having an adjustably expandable chamber and pump. A method for using the urinary incontinence device of the present invention is also disclosed.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,718 to Wada teaches a urine-receiving pad for men including a bag of a laminated sheet which includes an inner sheet, an outer sheet and an absorbent core therebetween, and a pair of elastic members provided along the opening. By holding and pushing both ends of the elastic members with fingers, the elastic members are buckling-deformed to open the opening. When a penis is inserted into the opening and then the fingers are released, the penis is suitably pressed by elastic restoration forces of the elastic members, to prevent easy coming out of the penis therefrom. Since the pressing force resulting from the buckling-deformation of the elastic members is so small, too much pressure onto the penis is prevented. Further, the urine-receiving pad can be attached with only one hand.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,011 B1 to Wada teaches a male incontinence diaper for absorbing urine from a male user. The male incontinence diaper includes a back panel with a hole therethrough extending between the front and back faces of the back panel. A front flap is coupled to back panel along the side edges and the bottom edge of the back panel to cover the hole of the back panel. An elongate flexible belt strap is coupled to the back panel adjacent the top edge of the back panel.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for male incontinent devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a male incontinent garment that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a male incontinent garment that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a male incontinent garment that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a male incontinent garment that includes a waistband, a crotch band, and a pouch. The crotch band has an anterior portion with an posterior surface. The pouch is a sheet of material that is folded unto itself to form a tube. The tube has an interior surface, an exterior surface with an anterior portion, and is vertically-oriented and open ended for receiving and holding the penis in an up position and a down position depending upon user preference. The interior surface of the tube is lined with an absorbent material, while the anterior portion of the exterior surface of the tube has hooks of hook and loop fasteners thereon that cooperate with the posterior surface of the anterior portion of the crotch band which is not only of a material that is absorbent but is also of one that is cooperative with hooks of hook and loop fasteners.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.